When transferring data, it may be desirable to decrease the number of total transmissions made between communicating devices. Similarly, it may be desirable to decrease the total bandwidth used for low priority data transmissions over a network. In the context of such a network, data on a client device in communication with the network may be of interest to a server device also in communication with the network, but may not be time-sensitive. This data can include system configuration data and user interaction data. Such data may be transferred to the server device from the client device, but each such transmission increases the total number of transmissions and decreases the amount of total bandwidth available for other transmissions. Also, each such transmission uses resources of both the client device and the server device.